Girl Meets College
by RayGal
Summary: This story follow's Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Riley through their collage experience. They all live together and when two realize they are deeply in love with each other how will they come together or fall apart! And how will they take on the world on their own without their parents... Can they... Will they make it through collage still being friends at the end? (Lucaya,and more...!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue….. After all of the Girl Meets World gang graduated from high school Farkle, got accepted on scholarship too many schools, as well as Lucas. Farkle going to Stanford, While Lucas did not want to leave his other friends because he could not leave them it was physically impossible so Lucas, Zay, Riley, and Maya are all going to NYU.The four of them have decided to live in an apartment (a medium-sized apartment) altogether, they split the cost of the apartment with the money they're getting from their parents. Riley and Maya share a room and Zay and Lucas share room. They have a kitchen, living room, 2 full baths, and a balcony.

Chapter one:

Maya was an early bird, she loved to get up in the morning and paint the sunrise. She loved how everything became gold at this time so she called between 6:00-7:00 the golden hour. She was in her torn up old, long blue nightgown painting the sunrise from their balcony. It was easier than anyone gets up in the house except her so she nearly jumped off the balcony when she heard a voice saying.

"What ya painting maya?' She turned around and saw Lucas standing there on the verge of laughing because he scared maya that much.

"God Huckleberry you nearly scared me to death! Why are you so up this early?" Maya said pissed off. " And wipe that smug look off your face you are going to be sorry you scared me!... Just wait till you see what I have in store for you!" Maya and Lucas were having a bit of a prank war at the moment that was driving Riley and Zay crazy but they did not dare interfere with maya they did not want to become part of the prank war themsefs.

"Well maya, I could ask you the same thing why are You up so early?" Lucas said with a grin still on his face

"Well Ranger Rick I thought you knew that I like to wake up early and paint the sunrise, since we have been living together for a couple months I thought you would have picked upon this but no you would not because apparently Bucky-Mc-Boing-Boing needs his beauty sleep." Maya sarcastically said to Lucas

"Oh yeah…. I remember that you like to paint the sunrise but I forgot you did it everyday" he murmured

"Well you still have not answered my question why are you up Hop-A-Long?" Maya said in a tired tone "I thought Ranger Ricks need their beauty sleep." she joked "How else will you have the energy to go around saying HHAAAAHURRRRRR to everyone?" she mocked

"I don't know why I woke up this early I just did but don't you worry I will find the energy to give a few good HHHAAAHUURRs' today" he laughed

"How have I not broken you yet Ranger Rick!?" maya yelled

"I don't know maya but when you finally do I hope it brings you lots of joy!" Lucas continued laughing

Maya then made her annoyed laugh "HUHUHUHHUHUHHUHHUHHUHHU I will break you!" she said

"Well until then" Lucas interrupted "Want some breakfast? I bought some pancake mix yesterday, I you want me to make you chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, I know it's your favorite" he said still laughing a bit

"Okay Huckleberry….. You know how I like them so bring them to me when you're done I'll be out here painting" maya said getting back to her painting

"Okay it will be 15 minutes at most" he said walking through the door to go inside "YOU"RE WELCOME MAYA" he yelled from inside

"YEAH…. YEAH… NO PROBLEM RANGER RICK!" Maya yelled back

Once inside Lucas went into the pantry to find the mix, he added all the ingredients then then he poured it into a container that you usually squeeze condiments out if, but clean of course. he then lit the stove and opened a tab on his phone YouTube. He looked up _**Pancake art: Cowboy Hat and Boot.**_ He found a tutorial on how to make it then tried it himself… It was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be and before the pancake hat and book completely cooked he sprinkled chocolate chips in it Just the way she liked it! He flipped it over and saw they look perfect he was so proud of himself and could not wait for Maya's reaction! Lucas let the other side finish cooking then put them on a dish and put the dish on a tray along with a knife, fork, and little bowl of whipped cream! He walked out to Maya and said...

"Here's breakfast maya" Maya turned around and looked down at the pancake and gave Lucas an annoyed stare

"Ummmm…. What's this" Maya asked pointed at the pancake

"Breakfast… Pancakes, What's wrong with them maya?" he said in a nonchalant tone

"You know what's wrong with them Huckleberry don't play dumb, and I won't eat those!" she said annoyed

"Why maya there searved just the way you like them" he said a smile creeping onto his face

"You know what Hop-A-Long you're right I'll eat the pancakes there is only one thing I would change" she smiled

"now what would you possibly cha-..." before he could finish what he was saying Maya smeared the whipped cream all over his face then took a bite of the pancake

"You know you're right this is _just_ the way I like it" she grinned going inside to get more whipped cream and lucas followed "Thought I would have put more whipped cream, because it is so sweet, like revenge! That's what you get for scaring me this morning" she laughed "those pancake were pretty impressive, but I bet I could do better"

"Really?" Lucas said thinking she could not do nearly as good of a job as him "I challenge you to a cook off the next time we make pancakes then!''

"Challenge Accepted!" maya returned without hesitation she knew she could beat him!

 **Okay that's it for my first chapter… What did you think! I really like how it turned out and I am excited to write more….! please leave a review or PM me for what you want to see next or ideas! I will try to incorporate the ones I think will work well with what I have planned I don't want to give away spoilers but I totally ship Lucaya so that may or may not come up in the story *Wink *Wink so yeah tell me what you liked and didn't like… :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay the first few chapters won't be that eventful and one thing I was wondering is would guys like there to be strong language in this or not (ex. the F, S, BS, Beach, Bast, etc…. pm or leave a review below saying what you'd like :3) Also let's just talk about Girl Meets Belief for a sec… I personally liked it but I bet a lot of people won't be happy they played religion into the series… even if it is nothing to be…. so anyways I will try to update as often as I can and I hope you like this chapter…**

Riley came into the kitchen dressed in her bathrobe and pajama pants, with her hair up in a messy bun. She looked over to Lucas who was whipping whipped cream off his face no doubt caused by maya, who was sitting at the counter with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Morning Riles!" maya said without even turning around to see her, it always was a mystery to Riley of how Maya always knew she was behind her or approaching her.

" How'd you know it was me Maya?" she playfully yawned still waking up "How did you know it was not zay behind you?"

Maya smirked and said "Because if Zay was behind me I would have seen him come out of his and Lucas's room, but I didn't, I always know it is you because your walk very loudly Riley"

"That's ridiculous how can you tell how loudly I walk and by that know it is me behind you, everytime it is no fun!" Riley pouted "I can never come up behind you to scare you and you somehow always end up scaring me!"

Maya then walked over to Riley and put her hand on he shoulder and said "Riley let me demonstrate" she then walked a little ways away from Riley "This is how a normal person's walk sounds.." she then proceeded to walk with a small sound of her foot pressing against the floor but nothing too noticeable "And this honey is how you walk" Maya then flailed her legs around as she walked making a loud bang on the floor every time she set her foot on the ground. "So that Riles is how I always know it is you"

"Okay I get it but I think you over exaggerated just a bit." Riley replied as she blushed a bit embarrassed

"Oh really, if anything I think I underagerated Riles" maya laughed "If you don't believe me then ask rager Rick over there" maya pointed to Lucas who was laughing behind the counter at the girls conversation

"Okay I will" Riley said and then turned to Lucas "Lucas do I really walk like that?" Which Lucas responded by smirking and then saying

"I don't want to get in the middle of this but Riley you do walk pretty loudly" Lucas did not want to add anymore because he never knew what would turn into a fight with Maya and Riley so he never tried to butt in too much to their disagreements only when something really needed to stop

"You heard it here first folks, even Ranger Rick thinks Riley walks loudly, Thank you and goodnight from NYC" Maya said trying to impersonate a news woman

"Ha Ha very funny Maya, so what ya two up to?" Riley returned looking at the half eaten pancake "makin' pancakes by the way thing look…" she added

"Wow Riles I never knew your real name was Sherlock!" maya said sarcastically and she took another bit out of her pancake "No duh we made pancake" she laughed

"Actually" Lucas interrupted "I was the one who make a amazing cowboy hat, and boot, shaped pancake that Maya over there devoured in a few seconds!'' Lucas said still a bit upset he did not take a picture of them before Maya ate it.

"Yeah, yeah Sundance but I could do twenty times better than _that_ in my sleep!" Maya retorted at Lucas

"Still won't believe it till I see it Maya" Lucas replied in a brotherly taunting tone he said handing her a spatula "And I challenge you to a pancake off right here, right now, well… unless you're scared of course." she continued in the same tone

"Oh you wish that I was scared cuz' you bout' to get crushed!" Maya replied in a competitive tone.

She grabbed the spatula in her hand walked to the other side of the counter and picked up the condiment container filled with pancake mix… little did Lucas know this was one of the few things Maya and her mother did together on rare occasions together but Maya was really good at it.

"Okay so what should we create" Lucas said picking up the other container of pancake mix and walking over to the stove.

"Hmmm… What about…" Maya looked up to see Lucas's beautiful face staring at her, the face she had sketched and drawn, and painted so many time's so she had gotten it down to an art. She loved his face, his cheekbones, his perfect jawline, his Damit she was doing it again she was ogling over Lucas's face once again. A slight shade of pink rose on to her face as she embarrassedly looked away a bit. "How about we do each other"

"What?!... Maya I like you but only like a friend, you kno-" he could not continue Maya interrupted

"No I mean let's make each other, the face to be exact, you know for the pancake competition we are doing right now" Maya said staring at Lucas she was shocked that he would think that way

"Yeah I know I was just joking" Lucas gave an unbelievable laugh and ran his hand through his hair as a slight blush formed on his face as well. "You ready to do each other Maya?" he joked raising one eyebrow at her.

Maya laughed and then replied "Oh it's on Huckleberry!" she then got a new pan and turned on the stove. She then whipped out the container of pancake mix and started to squeeze it out on to the pan. Then Lucas did the same, every so often on would look up to look at the feature of the others face though Maya could do this in her sleep like she said. Since she drew Lucas a lot she new every feature and could draw it in her sleep. One time Riley woke up and asked Maya what she was doing but she was asleep, when she shook Maya's shoulder it jolted her awake and she saw she was drawing Lucas! Minutes went by until… "DONE!" Maya yelled making Lucas jump having his mix fly all over his pan.

"Hey what the hell Maya, you make me mess up!" He shouted. Maya just smiled at him as she flipped her pancake over, and a minute later onto a plate and handing it to Lucas. The pancake looked just like him… all except for the cowboy hat he wore on it. "One second Maya I'll be right back" Lucas rushed out of the room into his. Maya went over to his pancake that he abandoned and flipped it over. It was really good, except for the areas she make him spill on. She waited a minute to let the other side cook then put it on a plate. Lucas then walked out of his room wearing a cowboy hat and as he walked over to her gave he a tip of the hat. "Now your's is realistic Maya." He joked

"Oh now Ranger Rick, why, may I ask did you bring a cowboy hat to college?" she smiled at Lucas knowing this opened a new branch of jokes.

"I bought it because I knew one day you were going to do something like this, make something with me in a cowboy hat that is, and I wanted to show you this when that time came" Lucas said in happy tone.

''Well Riley you're the judge, who's pancake is better?" Maya said bringing the pancake's over to where Riley was sitting.

"Well…" Riley said "I think this is an very difficult choice but there can only be one winner here this morning,... and The winner is…. Maya penelope Heart!"

"Awww… thanks Riles but if you use my middle name one more time I will kill you!" Maya said with a stern look on her face

''Okay peaches, so…" Riley continued ignoring the death threat "who's face shall I eat?"

"Never thought I would ever hear Riley say that" Lucas joked

"You can eat Lucas's face Riley, here you go" Maya said passing her pancake over to Riley

"Oh thanks Maya" Riley said reaching out for the pancake

"Good game Huckleberry" Maya said

"Good game Heart" Lucas responded


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugggg… I have not updated as much as I have wanted to because I don't know.. life is busy… So anyways still wondering if people want me to start using more "bad language" or is you want me to keep it clean, review below or Pm me if you think I should or should not, I want you guys to be part of making the story… And thanks to all you beautiful people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed… I hope you like this chapter and till next time :3**

(After school the same day as the previous chapter…)

Riley, Maya, and Lucas all walked home together as they usually do when they aren't busy. Zay had to work with his group on a science project so he did not walk home with them. As they walked home Lucas suggested that they go to central park because he knew how much maya liked to do art pieces there. They agreed and all headed to the park.

"Hey huckle-berry, can you go a little more to the left I want all of your face in the sun, no weird shadows!" maya said as she climbed up and sat on a tall branch of a tree. It always amazed Luas that Maya could climb such a tall tree with such short legs, but he guessed she had lots of practice with it.

"Is this good Maya?" Lucas responded now feeling the warm rays of the sun hit all of his face, "Or a I know too much in the sun so the shadows won't work?" Lucas teased not really knowing what he was talking about

"What are you talking about Ranger? Shadows work when you are in the sun's rays it does not work when you are in the shadows and... now you are getting me confused!" Maya yelled trying to sort out her words. "Just stay still Hop-A-Long okay"

"Okay Maya whatever you say!" he said trying not to move his mouth so she could draw a good picture… Minutes passed with Riley trying to get a conversation out of maya but she gave up because she knew there was no distracting maya when she is in the zone drawing… Riley then sat down on a bench and started texting Farkle.

 **Hey what's up with you farkle**

 _Nothin Much U?_

 **Ugh Maya is sketching Lucas in Central Park and its taking for eva! Save me!**

 _She is drawing him AGAIN wow… so how long has she been so far_

 **Like 10 mins**

 _Do you know if she is going to be done anytime soon?_

 **No I'll ask her tho 1 sec…**

"Hey Maya how much longer is this masterpiece Gonna take?" she asked

"Give me 15 more minutes tops" she replied getting back to her drawing

"Okay Peaches but after that 15 minutes I am going home I have to finish my paper!" Riley replied

 **Yeah she is going to be drawing for another hour or two**

 _So her "15 minutes!"_

 **Yep**

 _Well I have to finish my science homework, building a rocket see ya.._

 **you mean a model rocket right?**

 _Nope_

Riley waited for fifteen more minutes then said "I am going home guys see ya later"

"Bye Riley" Maya and Lucas said in unison, as they have sated to do more lately they have been getting closer and closer. After another solid half an hour maya jumped down from the tree and handed the picture to Lucas. It was an amazing drawing of Lucas and the park around him she got every color exact and perfect, and she drew every feature perfectly!

"Wow that's incredible!" a woman said looking over at the picture "Do you do caricatures? I would pay 20 dollars for one with me and my husband" the woman continued calling over her husband

"Well I suppose I could do one for you two" maya responded with a smile on her face she liked the idea of making easy money on this. She told the couple to sit down n a bench overlooking a pond and began to draw then. Since Maya did not have to worry about them looking perfect because it was a cartoon style drawing it took her a lot less time only five minutes! Once she was done the couple handed her 20 dollars and thanked her and before she new what was happening another person sat in front of her and asked her to do her caricature and a line formed behind her to get their caricature done… Maya and Lucas smiled and for another hour or two Maya continued to do caricature for these people and Lucas held on to the money. It was finally getting dark so Maya and Lucas decided to go home both their wallets Stuffed, with cash on the verge of tearing open!

When they got home Riley asked them where they had been that whole time and why they were so happy, not that she was complaining. "Riley you would not believe what happened when you left the park!" Maya continued to tell the story of how she did the caricature of all the people and got tons of money from it "Infact" she added "Why don't we count up all the money I made!" Maya and Lucas took all of the twenties, and ones, and fives, and tens out of their pockets and wallets and well wherever they could store them. They divided them into three groups and they started counting "I have ten ones, seven fives, and three twenties" Riley said being the first to finish, a while passed the Lucas said " I have eleven twenties, ten ones, three tens, and two fives" Riley wrote this all down on a piece of paper and then got out her phone to use it was a calculator then said "So far maya has three hundred seventy five made dollars! Oh My God how did you guys make so much, are you sure you did not rob a bank!" Riley joked. a while later Maya spoke "Whoa I have ten twenties and one five". Riley added all that up in the calculated and then said "Maya you just made 580 dollars in two hours!"

"Well" Lucas said "She only made 500 because I am taking 80 of it"

"Oh why is that so Ranger Rick?" Maya said clearly annoyed that he would take any of the money she made.

"Because of my modeling services that started the drawing in the park i the first place so without me you would have not made any money" Lucas said jokingly

"You know what huck you are right you do deserve to be paid" maya said pulling some money out of her not wad of cash.

"No I was kidding maya you don't need to pay me that was all you" He said not accepting any money. She agreed to not pay him but said

"Okay but I must give you something as a token of my appreciation" maya said in a southern accent like in the old movies when a cowboy save the girl.

"No need Ma'am, only doing my job" Lucas responded with a tip of his imaginary hat. And with that Lucas went into his room to work on his homework. Maya wanted to do something to thank him but did not know what to do for him. Lucas had one thing in mind that he wanted from maya, a kiss, though he would never say that to her because he did not want things to change between them for the worse. So Lucas just sat in his room thinking of ways he could win Maya's heart even though without him knowing he had a long time ago…. He eventually gave up on the thought and went to his desk so he could do his homework.. Maya was still in the kitchen, trying to fit all the money in her wallet but failing to do so… She eventually gave up and put most of the money in a hidden compartment in her desk in her room. Then she went back into the kitchen and started to make dinner. She was going to make spaghetti one of Lucas's favorites. she tried to reach out to get the box of spaghetti off the top shelf but failed fo she climbed onto the counted and tried to grab the pasta but fell right as she did, making lots of boxes and utensils that were on the shelf fell on her.

"Shit!" maya yelled and when Lucas heard this with the clattering he rushed out of his room to see what happened and found maya on the floor under some boxes and things… "maya what happened!?" Lucas said "Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine Lucas can you help me up though" she responded

"Umm yeah" Lucas said helping her up so they were face to face inches away from each other.. "maya you said my real name" Lucas said not moving he liked that there was little space between then "Umm yeah I know your name Lucas so…" Before maya could say another work Lucas put his hand on her cheek and stroked it "Are you sure you're okay maya?" he asked "Yeah I am Lucas" Maya said leaning in a little, right before she was about to kiss him Zay Walked through the front door and the two quickly jumped apart.

"Whoa, sorry to ruin the moment there you too I can just close the door and you two can, you know" Zay said winking at lucas and nudging him with his shoulder. "Zay eww no.. I fell and Lucas was just helping me up" maya quickly said with a light blush forming on her face. "Yes I see helping you up and caressing your cheek?'' Zay said jokingly "She had something like flower on her cheek and I was wiping it off.. yeah" Lucas said in an unconvincing tone, he was not always the best liar. "Sure… Sure.." Zay said as he ran over to the girls room and closed the door behind him but Maya and Lucas could still hear him yell "It Finally happened!" with a response from Riley "WHAT NO! AND I WASN'T THERE WHYYYYY" that made Maya and Lucas laugh. maya then said "Yeah,as if we would ever be a couple" she laughed "Yeah, as if" Lucas agreed. It pained both of them to say what they did but neither wanted the other to know they love them because neither one wanted things to change between them, yet they both desired the change at the same time, a change for the better were they would be together.

 **Okay I hope you all liked this chapter I CAN'T WAIT TILL LUCAYA BECOME A THING… No I mean if it becomes a thing *hint hint nudge nudge*. Tell me if you want it to happen sooner or later into the story either in a review or Pm and till next time :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow… Hi guys my story just hit 1,000 views and I am so happy! I need to upload a lot more often and with winter break coming up I will have more time to write… This is going to be a holaday chapter so yeah… It carries on from the last chapter… thank you for all the people who review, follow, or favorite this story it means a lot you you are the best.. sorry for the short chapter yeah…. I hope you still like it.**

(The next day… {it is the weekend} )

"So Riles," Maya said "What should I do with all this money" She was still trying to stuff all the money in the wallet but failing.

"Well you could go out and get christmas presents with it, after we put up the tree which we still need to get.. and stockings and ornaments and WOW maya we need to get our christmas on!" Riley nearly shouted

"Whoa calm down rules we can go out and do that but do you want to ask the boys if they want to come with us to pick and the tree, and stuff" Maya said trying to calm down riley a bit she was way too excited…

"Yeah let's go get them right now!" Riley continued running into the boys room "Hey guys wanna come pick out a tree with….. Oh My God Sorry!" Riley ran out of the room and went up to maya running into her arms. "MAYA WHYYYYYY" Riley wailed

"What happened Riley" Maya got out trying not to laugh

"MAYA ZAY HE… HE…. ONLY HAD HIS UNDERWEAR ON!" Riley said

"That's in Riley you just saw him in his underwear By your screams I thought he might be in there with a girl… you know doing it." Maya said almost crying from laughing to hard. At these words Riley blushed while getting mad at the same time, she did not like thinking about Zay with another woman… Zay then walked out of the room.

"Hey sorry about that Riley i was getting changed…." Zay said in an embarrassed tone as he rubbed his head. Lucas then came through the front door carrying groceries in his hands. He set them down on the counter and began…

"Hey guys, when do you wanna go X-Mas shopping or do you all want to go by ourselves so it's a secret or.."

"Actually" Riley cut in "I was just about to ask you and Zay if you wanted to go today" Riley walked over to Lucas and started to help him put the food he just bought away… She and Lucas talked for a while while maya left to get ready…

"Soooooooo Lucas is there anyone special in your life right now?" Riley asked trying but failing to stay inconspicuous.

"Nope not at the moment why?" Lucas said trying to figure out why Riley would ask him this he did not think she liked him, so she must be asking for a friend… Or some friend she wants him to be with MAYA! "And if you are asking so you can try to set me and maya up then I don't think she likes me like that" Lucas continued

"That might be true but it might not… I see the way she looks at you, she does not look at you like a friend but, more… Trust me I've known her for longer than you and I know how she behaves around people she likes…" Riley said nudging Lucas in the shoulder. Maya then walked out of the girls room wearing a long sleeve, fleecy, white and black striped sweater and some light blue skinny jeans. All Lucas could think is Dammm she looks good.

"I'm ready when you guys are" maya said grabbing her black purse and slinging it on her shoulder then putting her wallet inside...

"We just put away the food so I am ready too" Riley said as she walked over to put on her boots.

"I am ready too what bout' you Zay?" Lucas asked as he walked to grab his coat from the rack….

"I'm ready let's go go go!" Zay said grabbing his coat and the four headed out the door…

 **Hey again sorry for the short chapter I am tired and yeah I am going to try to get on a good weekly upload schedule and stuff the next chapter will be out soon and I hope you love it as well as this one… If you have any suggestions on what I should do as upcoming chapters Pm me your suggestions! And have a amazing winter break if you have it off and till next time -=Ray=-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really like this chapter and I hope you do too :3 It is getting a little more** _ **dirty**_ **but not really just if you are like 6 (which I doubt most of you are) then maybe more on to another fanfic nothing too bad is happening though maybe a lingerie shop THAT'S ALL and nothing happens in it…. So leave a review saying what you would like to happen next …..**

(At the mall…)

Riley, Maya, Zay, and Lucas walked through the big doors leading into the mall. Riley grabbed Maya by the arm and ran in one direction, leaving the guys standing in the front door looking at each other smirking. "Looks like they're excited or Riley is at least." Zay said half laughing at the sight of Riley running excitedly to get to stores. "Yeah she definitely is…" Lucas replied. "Well I'm going to head off you want to shop together or nah?" Zay asked. "Umm nah I want to keep what I got a secret and I can't do that with your running mouth" Lucas said laughing a bit. "Hey what does that mean I never tell what the presents are, I don't tell anyone" Zay replied. "Oh yeah what about last year?" Lucas said reminding his friend of how he told Maya and Riley what he got them before he even wrapped them. "Hey that's not my fault They made me." Zay retorted. "Oh yeah how did they make you again" Lucas replied already knowing his stupid answer. "I said you wanna know what I got you for christmas…. They said yes….. There was nothing I could do" Zay replied. "Sure well anyway I'm going to go shopping by myself anyways see you at 6" Lucas replied walking off in another direction.

Riley, and Maya had headed into Nordstroms picking out things for gifts for others and probably themselves too. Riley was looking at some high stiletto brown leather boots she thought Maya would love. She thought _in these boots maya could almost be as tall as me._ Then she thought Maya would kill her if she heard what she just thought out loud. Somehow it seems Maya can read Riley's mind and get mad at her before she even says what she's thinking. Then Riley put the boots in her cart and looked around in the sleep wear. Maya still wore the same beat up nightgown as she called it though it was really just a long tee-shirt from the 10th grade. She looked around until she found a really cute set of a long sleeve yellow thermal night shirt and fuzzy blue short shorts that went along with it. Maya would look so cute in this and so would I we could have matching pjs, Riley thought as she picked out a set for herself that was pink and purple.

While Riley was doing this Maya was on the next floor up looking at all the makeup. She knew RIley was almost out of her favorite lipstick and needed a new one so she got one for her. When she checked out she was amazed at the coast $45 for a small container of lipstick. Beauty costs Maya thought, she knew she had concealers way more expensive than that so she was not one to blame. Maya then went over and looked at some of the coats hanged up near by. She new Riley had been eying this one for a while but couldn't get it because of the price, but Maya had just come into some money so she decided she could splurge a little on Riley's gift. When she saw the coat she picked it up and looked at the price tag 25% off a sign said near it. The new price was $500. Wow maya thought, She was glad she went back to the park earlier that day to draw more care pictures of people or that would be all of her money down the drain. She would had $400 left if she got this for Riley but she thought it would be worth it to see Riley so happy. She went to the line to buy the jacket and after she payed for it and got it in a bag Riley found her way over to Maya with her things in a bag too. She checked out and finished right as Maya did. "Soooo what you get me" Riley said. "I'm not telling you and you know that" Maya Replied. "Okay wanna go to another store I want to get something special for my something special" Riley replied. "Wait Riley you're dating someone how did I not know this how did you not tell me." Maya said shocked that she did not know Riley was dating someone. "Well I will tell you all about him once we get to the store" Riley replied once again grabbing Maya by the arm and running to another store.

Once they got to the store Maya read the sign Victoria's Secret it said, wow Maya thought Riley must be really serious with this boy if shes buying lingerie for his "Christmas gift" I hope there is not a second gift to go along with the first, Oh God! don't think that Maya she thought she walked into the store with Riley. They as maya guessed walked right into the sexy lingerie section and Riley grabbed a few things and headed into the fitting rooms in the back. "Maya can you help me lace this up" Riley said as she was trying on a white corset like one piece which was pretty much see through all around except a bit of lace that did not cover much. "Sure Rilels but don't expect me to be there to help you "Lace up" when you are putting this on for the mystery boy you still haven't told me about." Maya replied as she helped lace up the back of the outfit. "Thanks, and I picked this out for you" She handed maya red sheer except the top part flowy short top with white fluff around the bottom and a green ribbon to separate the parts that were sheer and not, that had a red thong that went along with it. "Umm Riley I do not have someone right now to wear that for you know that I don't have a secret boyfriend like you do" Maya responded pushing the lingerie back at Riley. "I know you can wear it for yourself and think damn I'm a sexy girl and I know it" Riley said handing it to Maya. "Fine but you're buying it for me and this is NOT my christmas present" Maya said taking off what she had on and putting on what Riley gave her. "Okay fine" Riley responded as she smiled knowing what she was doing was going according to plan. "How do I look Riley" Maya whispered seductively into Riley's ear jokingly. "Well miss heart I could swing for you" Riley joked. Both of them laughed and got back into their normal clothes and they checked out and were back out going to another shop.

The rest of the time Maya and Riley got the gifts for everyone else, as did Zay and Lucas. The four meet up at 6 and drove home wear they all went into their respected areas and wrapped their gifts. Before long the under of the Christmas tree was stuffed with presents. All four sat on the couch around the fire talking, telling stories, and laughing. Riley whispered into Zays ear "I got her to go into Victoria's Secret and she got something quite Sexy, now all we need to do is get Lucas to walk in on her and let the sparks fly" Riley said as she held Zay's hand under the blanket so Maya and Lucas did not see. "I also got something that I would love to show you from there" Really whispered. This immediately peaked zay's interest as he felt a slight blush fall onto his face.

 **_ Well thats all for today angain sorry for not uplaoding alot life is crazy with finals and stuff so thanks for the support, if you want me to make this a more adult like fanfic showing when Lucas walks in on Maya and Rileys chrismas gift to Zay leave a reveiw or Pm me saying yes or no.. Till next time thanks :3**


End file.
